I Will Find You
by Wishiwashi7
Summary: The Doctor finds away to break through the rift one last time and get Rose back! (P.S. This is another Doctor Who roleplay that I just started doing with someone!)
1. Chapter 1

Rose was on her way to work, early as usual. She had gotten up an hour early then she use to, she wasn't sure why but she had changed a lot since well...that day. But, sadly not all of her changes were for the better she was very closed off to people except her mum and dad since they knew what she had been through in the last 2 years. Rose was most definitely a hard worker, one of the best at Torchwood but she just wasn't the same anymore it almost like...the light was taken from her. Once she pulled into the entrance and showed her badge at the door she entered the building and started her usual day. Not usual to most people but in Torchwood aliens were normal to everyone.

The Doctor had just spoken to Rose for the last time on Bad Wolf Bay. In the TARDIS, the only word that could be used to describe what he was doing would be 'sulking.' His gusto had gone; as he went around the console to fly her, there was no spring in his step, no smile on his face. He wouldn't let himself continue crying - what was the point? - but at the same time, he couldn't force himself to be happy.

_I'll never see her again,_ he thought, stopping suddenly. _Never be able to touch her hand, or see her smile like she does with her tongue between her teeth, or hear her laugh..._ The TARDIS was concerned for him; the Doctor could feel it under his feet. He'd been sad before... But never like this, never so hopeless. It seemed that time was finally catching up to him, and the universe was taking back for all the things she'd given.

"No," he said fiercely, his voice harsh. "No. I won't let that happen. I have to help her." He stopped, determination lighting a fire behind his dark, ageless eyes. "I have to help her."

Rose was pretty much drowned in her paper work but for her that was a good thing. It helped her forget...not think about the pain of being away from...him. Just the simple thought alone made her stomach turn and knot. She had been with The Doctor for so long that she considered the TARDIS her home and she felt normal there, calm and at peace. Not that she wasn't happy to be with her family again but it just...wasn't the same.

But that wouldn't happen again no matter how many times at night she dreamt of him or wished for it. She did what she could to move on as best as she could. "Now let's see," the Doctor said, once more running around the console at breakneck speeds and flipping levers with a purpose. "Just need to find a signal that looks... promising..." Furiously, he typed on a keyboard, almost daring to smile. There was something, albeit faint... Just a blip on the radar, but he had to have hope. Hope was the thing that would lead him back to Rose.

A shout of triumph rang through the control room as the TARDIS shakily locked onto the signal. If he could get to this one tiny rift... There was a whole just big enough to take him through, and the TARDIS would be able to lock onto Rose's signal. They were basically the best of friends now, after all. Absorbing the Time Vortex and saving the universe tended to have that effect on people... And sentient machinery.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor cried, holding on for dear life as the TARDIS hurtled toward the crack. Once through, he would have only a couple of minutes, and the crack would shut forever... He would have to hope that Rose was still willing to come with him. _Why wouldn't she be?_ he asked himself, shaking his head. _It's only been around two hours since we spoke._

Rose was usually pretty good about staying on top of things but today wasn't one of those days. She stared mindlessly out the window for a good while, it was a good thing she worked for her dad because no one else would understand why she was this way. Rose felt a tear fall down her face, she wiped it with her hand and looked down at it. How can this still be eating at her after 2 years, how? They had both been through so much together and before he faded away from her she got the chance to tell him she loved him and that's what made it so much more painful now more then ever.

Things started hissing and popping as the TARDIS got closer and closer to the crack in the universe. The Doctor let out an excited whoop as they were drawn into it, hurtling through something that should, by that point, have been completely impossible. As soon as they were through, the Doctor set sail for Rose, locking the TARDIS onto her signal.

They couldn't get an exact fix - the TARDIS didn't work quite as well in the wrong universe - but as soon as he landed he knew that he was looking at Torchwood Tower. It was big, it was expensive-looking, and as soon as he stepped out he could sense his Rose Tyler. Looking up, he peered at the windows above him, before grinning like an idiot and running toward the building's front entrance.

"Excuse me!" he yelled at the secretary inside. "I'm looking for Rose Tyler!" The secretary was on the phone but put the call on hold for a quick second. "Down the hall third door on the left sir." She got back on the phone.

Pete was walking around the building making sure everything was in order as he was walking he stopped dead in his tracks. "That can't be!" he whispered to himself. "Doctor?!" he said as he approached him. He couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't understand how this was even possible.

"Pete!" the Doctor exclaimed, running over and shaking the man's hand vigorously. "Peter Tyler, my main man!" Pausing, he shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. "Okay, remind me to never say that again. Anyway, I am here to see your daughter! Haven't got much time, if you'll excuse me... I need to get to her right now!"

With that, he ran away, down the hall and to the appointed room. Just before he entered he paused, running a hand through his hair and putting a smug smile on his face. Then, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Pete completely speechless and didn't know what to say but he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen and that gave him a huge feeling of relief.

Rose was staring out the window when she was suddenly startled by the door opening. She stared almost like she had seen a ghost. She stood up and slowly walked over to him and touched his face to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. She was absolutely speechless and was shaking uncontrollably, she couldn't even speak. "Rose Tyler!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding both her shoulders and looking down at her fondly. "I did something rather brilliant, found a crack in space and time that was still open, found your signal, and came here! But we don't have much time, we need to -" He realized something was wrong in the middle of his sentence and fell silent, his eyes searching her face.

Why did she look so sad? It was as though she hadn't seen him in... The Doctor's eyes bulged as he stared down at her. She couldn't have gotten from Norway back to London in such a short time...

"How long has it been?" he whispered, lowering his face so that they were eye level. "I swear, Rose, it's only been around two and a half hours since I last saw you". She was now shaking even more after he spoke, she knew then that this was real. Tears were stinging her eyes as they began to fall as she looked into his. "Doctor..." she said in a whisper, "It's been 2 years for me." "I've been here...alone... for the past 2 years."


	2. Chapter 2

"Two... Two?" the Doctor said, his voice shocked and sad. "Two whole years? Oh... Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry..." Quickly, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him and kissing the top of her head. "I'm so, so sorry..." Rose held onto him tightly as if she let go he would disappear again. She couldn't hold it back anymore and just let the tears fall down her face as she broke down crying. "No, Rose, don't cry, I'm here now," the Doctor said, running a hand over her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to be here by yourself... If I could have gotten here sooner, you know I would have." He paused for a second before continuing. "But we really are pressed for time. I know it's a lot to take in at once, but would you like to return with me? I... I would love that. But I understand if you don't want to leave your family..."

Without even thinking twice she pulled his face to hers and gave him a deep kiss quickly. "They'll understand, they know what I've been through and would want what makes me happy...and they know it's you." The Doctor's eyes bulged when she kissed him, and they stayed wide for a moment after. But then, a huge grin spread across his face and he laughed once, loudly and with much excitement. "Well then, Rose Tyler," he said, extending a hand to her. "Let's do what we always do... Run!"

She smiled her familiar grin with her tongue between her teeth as she giggled. "Let's go!" She put her hand in his and for the first time in 2 years she felt safe again then they were off. As they ran out the building Rose quickly saw the look on her dad's face and it was a look of relief and happiness for his daughter. "By Pete, gotta dash, give our love to Jackie!" the Doctor called out as they ran. Finally, they reached the TARDIS, and the Doctor flung the doors open. It seemed as though the blue box hummed happily once Rose was back inside. Laughing, the Doctor ran around the console, steering them back toward the crack in the universe. They shot off, and the trip was violent and shaky.

"Hold on to something!" he yelled as the ship sparked and crackled madly. "Missed you too ole girl." Rose was finally back where she needed to be, although she had questions but that didn't at the moment. She gripped onto the console and held on for dear life, she couldn't help but grin. This brought back so many memories off all the crazy stuff they had been through.

As they hurtled through the rift, the Doctor patted the TARDIS and smiled brightly. Their flight evened out and became much smoother, and so the Doctor ran around the console to stand in front of Rose. With a satisfied laugh, he hugged her tightly before picking her up and twirling her in a circle.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Rose smiled at him once more and hugged him again. "I missed you like mad, I can't even express how much!" Feeling The Doctor this close to her again felt so comforting and warm. She then pulled back and gave him a serious look, "How?" was all she could ask, she couldn't understand how it was possible since the last time they were together he told her it would be closed forever.

"Well," the Doctor said, cocking his head to one side. "To be perfectly honest... Luck. I just thought... There has to be _something. Something_ left for me to do to find you." He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I just knew I couldn't lose you. You're too important, Rose Tyler... Defender of the Earth."

A blush came to her cheeks as she smiled and leaned into his touch. "My Doctor..." she said in a soft but loving tone. Rose still couldn't believe this was happening right now, it really felt like some surreal dream that she would soon wake up from. "Yes," the Doctor murmured, kissing the top of her head fondly. "Your Doctor." Grinning, he pulled back from Rose, starting to flip switches on the console again. "So, where shall we go? What shall we do? It's your choice!"

"Hmmm...good question." she said as she wondered around the console trying to think of somewhere. "Soooo many places and universes that we haven't seen yet and I don't even know where to begin! Let's see...how about...somewhere New Aged where everything has advanced over decades!"

"Molto bene!" the Doctor cried, plugging in dates and coordinates to take them to where they wanted to go. "Go and find something stunning to wear, Rose, I'm taking you to a cocktail party in the fifty-first century!"

"Oh I love dressing up, I haven't done it in a while!" she runs up the stairs excitedly and down the long corridor and into one of the doors which is the wardrobe room. She goes through a huge selection of dresses which she is pretty sure the TARDIS figured out what she likes to wear because she found many strapless and spaghetti strap dresses. Her eyes widened as she found her perfect dress, She changed into a strapless black silk dress with matching heels. She fixed her hair up beautifully and headed back down to the console room. "Well...what do you think?"

While she changed, the Doctor did himself, dressing in a smart tuxedo with black shoes. He found himself grinning, which was something that so recently he felt like he would never do again. It felt wonderful, Rose felt wonderful, everything was wonderful... Which honestly made him a bit nervous. _Be ready,_ he thought to himself, straightening his tie and turning at the sound of his beautiful blonde companion's voice.

"You look... Absolutely gorgeous," he said, kissing Rose's hand like a gentleman. Leading her toward the door, he pulled it open and grinned. "Shall we?" The sound of loud music could be heard from outside, full of strange sounds and instruments that hadn't been popular during Rose's time. "And you look not so bad yourself, very handsome Doctor." she smiled and blushed when he kissed her hand. "We shall!" she giggled as she took his arm and began walking out of the TARDIS and listening to the music. "Wow...the music is very beautiful." "So, what exactly is this place called Doctor?" she asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Why thank you my lady," the Doctor said, closing the door and locking it behind them. "This is - and forgive the horrible pun, it's one of the first the humans made and they thought themselves quite witty for it - the Space Bar." He raised an eyebrow before laughing loudly. "What it lacks in originality it makes up for in delicious bar fare."

Taking her hand, the Doctor led Rose to the bar, which was crowded but not in a bad way. Grinning, he leaned in to talk into her ear, as the music was loud.

"If you get a hypervodka," he said, "Don't drink it too fast!" The people around them were all different species, mingling and talking and generally having a nice time. Rose couldn't help but laugh with him and the ridiculous name of the bar. "Sounds very interesting that's for sure!" As they walked in she was completely amazed at how beautiful and elegant it was for a bar. "Wow." When he leaned in to talk into her ear she shivered involuntarily and hoped he didn't notice. She leaned into his ear, "Dare I ask why?" "Well, it's called hypervodka for a reason," the Doctor replied, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Vodka is strong anyway, but this stuff... Well, it only takes five to get me properly sloshed, so I'd say a human can probably handle... One? Two, at the most?" Pulling back, he grinned widely at her, raising his eyebrows. The bartender - a lovely purple woman with three eyes and a very revealing outfit - came over.

"We'd like two hypervodkas please," the Doctor said with amusement. "I will definitely keep that in mind." she grinned playfully at him. Once they found a spot at the bar Rose sat down just as the bartender walked over. Most humans would find her odd looking, but not Rose. She had seen many aliens in the past years while traveling with The Doctor and many of them were beautiful just like this one. As the bartender brought them their drinks, the Doctor handed one to Rose and clinked his glass against it. Then, he downed the shot, letting out a whoop at the strength of it. Laughing, he set it down on the counter before looking out at the crowd. A grin touched his lips and he gestured to the people in the room, who were all either dancing or chatting. "Recognize any?" he asked Rose loudly to be heard over the racket. "This is the two-year quiz!"

"Oh great after 2 years of being gone you wanna quiz me Doctor?" she just shook her head and laughed as she took the shot. "Wow that was intense!" she said as she took the lime and put it between her lips and sucked it then licked the remaining taste off of her lips slowly as she looked around. "Oh go on, it's not like I'm going to give you a score or anything," the Doctor teased, downing the second shot that the bartender brought him. "I just want to see if you recognize any of them. Besides humans, obviously."

Rose just rolled her eyes and began looking around. It was kinda hard to tell but she could only recognize a few. "I don't remember their names but I do recognize a few from when we went 5 billion years into the future and witnessed the end of the world...honestly though that's about it." she laughed nervously as she took another shot and sucked the lime again, licking her lips once more. "Ah, Rose, so much to learn," the Doctor said fondly, grinning over at her as he drank his third shot. To him it felt like a pleasant buzz at this point, and he was even more smiley than usual. He pointed at a strange-looking red alien with two heads. "That is a Sadran, one of the only four two-headed alien races in the universe. Well, during the 51st century anyway." "Ah, I've always wanted to see what a two headed alien looked like how very interesting!" She looked around once more, she could already feel the alcohol kicking in. "What about that one?" she pointed to a blue looking creature with 3 eyes, a tail and black horns.

"That would be a Steve," the Doctor said, eyeing Rose with an amused expression. "Don't laugh, their race is actually called Steve." He took his fourth shot, placing the lime in his mouth and sucking on it thoughtfully. Rose tried her best to hide a giggle that was building. "Really? Steve, now THAT is odd to me." She took the third shot and sucked on another lime. "So, when's the last time you were here?" "Oh, I dunno, a hundred years or so ago?" the Doctor said, raising an eyebrow at her taking a shot but not saying anything. "Hard to keep track. Quite a nice place though, don't you think?" "I like it very much, beautiful." Rose suddenly made a face in shock like she just realized what she did and shook her head then laughed slightly. "Damn, I forgot these weren't normal vodka's and I see why you said humans can only handle 2 at the most. Those are definitely intense!"

"Feeling all right?" the Doctor asked with concern, while downing his fifth. "Tell me if you feel lightheaded or queasy, we'll get back to the TARDIS. We've both probably had enough for now, that's for sure." She shook her head, "I'm fine just as long I stop now and don't drink anymore." she laughed lightly. "But, I'm ready to head back to the TARDIS whenever you're ready." "Okay!" the Doctor said happily, jumping out of his seat. The bartender noticed they were leaving and came over to collect the money. Grinning, the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, and a look of shock crossed her face.

"Excuse me, Sire, drinks are on the house of course!" she said, quickly walking away. Laughing, the Doctor pulled Rose toward the TARDIS, feeling the effects of all the alcohol rather suddenly.

"Besides the Sonic Screwdriver, the psychic paper is one of my other favorite things of yours it just amazes me how easy it is to fool people." she smirked as they got back into the TARDIS. Once she got inside she plopped down onto the seat near the console. "Whew! That stuff really kicked in fast!" she giggled. "I love the psychic paper," he said, tucking it back into his pocket. As they went inside, the Doctor looked at Rose, his expression a strange mix of sadness and elation. And, of course, a bit of goofiness from the alcohol. She looked so beautiful, in her little dress, her blonde hair done expertly. All he wanted to do was just look at her forever... Until a better idea came to him.

"What do you say to a dance?" he asked, walking to the console and flipping a switch. Slow, sensual music started playing, filling the TARDIS with its soothing melody.

She couldn't help but grin. "Why Doctor I believe that is the first time you have ever offered to dance instead of me talking you into it. I would love to!" She stood up and took his hand as she began slowly moving her hips to the music. The Doctor pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were touching. Gently, he ran his fingertips down her arms and brought her hands up to wrap around his neck. Placing his own hands on her waist, he grinned down at her, moving along with her to the music.

"I am so glad to have you back," the Doctor whispered, placing another gentle kiss to Rose's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Goosebumps formed on her arms when she felt his fingertips on her skin. She nibbled her bottom lip gently as she blushed, "I am very glad you came back for me, I wasn't myself after you left...it was like a part of me was had left with you." "Oh, Rose," he said, burying his head in her hair. "I'm so sorry you had to wait two years... If I could change it, I would, honestly. But as it happened... As long as you're here, I'm happy, and that's never going to change." He constricted his arms a bit, pulling her even tighter to him. "I'm never going to lose you again." She sighed contently as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad." Rose dreamed of moments like this where she could be close to him like this and it felt so perfect, like nothing in the world could tear them apart anymore.

"How..." the Doctor paused, having to swallow down his welling emotions. This was a question that he probably didn't want to hear the answer to... But he would ask anyway. "How were you? While I was gone, I mean..." Rose swallowed a lump in her throat, she really didn't want to have to answer this and make him feel bad. She sighed, "Doctor...it was one of the hardest things I have ever been through. I don't know what happened to me but somehow I just lost myself and stopped being happy. My mum and dad both knew it too and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't smile." she said choking back tears. "Rose," the Doctor groaned, pulling back from her a bit. "Rose, Rose... Listen to me. I do not _ever_ need to be that important to you, do you understand? One day... Well, one day something bad could happen - I mean, it already has, hasn't it? We know it can happen easily... So you need to be able to live without me. Do you understand that?" Hearing those words was like a stab in the heart but she understood what he meant. "Y-Yeah..." she said in a soft voice that was breaking slightly.

"Hey," the Doctor said softly, placing his fingers under her chin and urging her to look up at him. "We don't need to worry about that now, hmm? We're together, and that's all that matters. Don't be sad." He could see a drop of moisture just under Rose's left eye, and he wiped it away gently with his forefinger. "You are absolutely amazing." She laughed softly and smiled, "Not when I'm a blubbery mess but thanks." She looked into his eyes again and the look in his eyes almost made Rose weak in the knees just like many other times before. "Rose, you're always amazing, even when you're a blubbery mess," the Doctor laughed, tracing a finger over her gorgeous bottom lip. "Perhaps even especially so. No, never mind, I'm rubbish at crying girls." He winked at her, unable to stop smiling. She laughed and shook her head, "Don't ever call yourself rubbish Doctor that is far from true." Rose let out a small sigh when his finger traced her lip; she blushed again knowing he heard her sigh.

"I have to tell you a secret," the Doctor said with a laugh, though his breath was a bit shaky. He'd heard the little sigh Rose let escape, and it affected him strangely. He hadn't felt this sort of attraction to someone in... a very long time. And he was going to say this next bit in an attempt to make himself control his urges better. "I think that I am a bit drunk."

She smiled and gently patted his cheek, "Oh my dear Doctor that is not a secret...and I think I am too." She laughed nervously as she nibbled her bottom lip again. The Doctor knew how she felt but she was still scared to even do anything so she tried her best to stay under control. "The problem is," the Doctor said, his voice a bit uncomfortable and his eyes shifting to look away from hers, "is that... I sort of... Well... Really want to kiss you." Rose swore she felt her heart jump out of her chest for a quick second. "Doctor...it's alright...you can." she said with a soft smile as she turned his face back to hers. "I...I want you too." He hadn't told Rose the whole truth. Of course, he wanted to do much more than kiss her... But hearing her say that she wanted him just made him all the more eager. After a moment of just gazing down at her, he moved in, pressing his lips to hers softly. As he tugged her bottom lip into his mouth, he gave a soft sigh of contentment.

Rose let out a soft sigh of her own when he pressed his lips to hers. His lips felt so warm and soft on hers, she honestly thought she was imagining this. He was such an amazing kisser and she wanted more...oh so much more! His hand slowly wandered up her back until his fingers tangled in her soft, lovely hair. The Doctor deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth as his other hand pressed her hard against him. Rose let out a soft moan as she explored his mouth with her own. Oh the thoughts that were playing through her head right now especially thoughts of his tongue doing other things. That made her shiver involuntarily again.

The moan that came from Rose was almost enough to drive the Doctor over the edge, but somehow he kept himself in check. His fingers twisted tighter into her hair, and he almost roughly pushed her back into the console of the TARDIS. Starting to breathe a bit heavier, his hand fell down and gently caressed her backside, feeling the lovely, soft flesh through the material of her dress. She ran her nails gently down his neck with one hand as she ran her other hand through his hair. At this point her brain was so fogged with lust she almost couldn't think straight. She had never known The Doctor to be so forceful which turned her on like mad which also cause her to softly moan his name. She'd finally done it. Now, the Doctor was officially over his limit, with her nails running up his neck and her soft voice whispering his name... A noise that was almost like a growl came from his throat as he pushed harder against her, his lips smashing into hers and his hand roughly grabbing at her bum. She gasped as he grabbed her bum which made her gently nibble is bottom lip in response as she moaned again. And hearing him growl like that wasn't making it any easier on her, her arousal was building even more now by the second. The Doctor let his hand fall from Rose's hair to rest lightly on her breast, his thumb gently rubbing over the skin that was exposed by the dress. He kissed her back furiously but was somehow still gentle, almost treating her like she was fragile. She trembled again and whimpered softly. Rose didn't know if she could take much more of this sweet torture, her body ached for him and it has been aching for him for years and now that the way things were going she couldn't wait much longer. Suddenly, the Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He picked Rose up, keeping their lips locked together, and carried her from the control room. Confidently, he walked down a corridor and to the left, until they made it to her room - which the TARDIS hadn't gotten rid of. He gently set her down on the bed and towered over her, looking at her curiously.

She looked up at him with a look of lust and love mixed into her eyes. Rose was rendered speechless and had no words to describe what had just happened but she sure as did not want it end. "Are you..." the Doctor started, his voice low and full of unbridled desire. "Completely sure about this, Rose?" Rose nodded as she looked directly into his eyes. "Doctor, I've wanted this since the day I first met you." she said in a soft yet lustful tone. That was all it took. The Doctor nearly pounced on Rose; he straddled her on the bed, pushing his hips into hers as he slammed his mouth back against her own. His hands were tangled in her hair, holding her as tightly to him as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose groaned softly as he crushed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. She ran her nails down his neck again and slowly moved them down his back. She was finally home and with him once again and living some many dreams all at once, she didn't want to ever stop. The Doctor's hands roamed all over her body, as though he was trying to memorize the feel of every inch of her skin. His kisses began to trail warmly down her neck, until they were being pressed to her cleavage as he reached around and unzipped her dress. Grinning, he paused, wanting to tease her for a moment. She let out a breathy moan then groaned in frustration when he stopped. "Oh no no Doctor you had plenty of time to tease me years back, don't start now...please don't start now I don't know if I could take it!" Even that grin of his made her go weak sometimes.

The Doctor let out a breathy laugh before yanking down Rose's dress. He deposited it neatly on the floor before continuing his kissing down her body. The heat rising off of Rose's skin was delectable; every place he pressed his lips smelled like his lovely Rose, tasted like he'd always imagine her tasting. Smiling, he hooked a finger under the hem of her panties and looked up at her with mischief in his dark eyes. His lips on her skin caused her arched her back slightly and let out a soft moan. Goosebumps form as she trembled more while he touched her ever so delicately with his fingers. Rose looked down at him and the look in his eyes made her tremble with anticipation, she couldn't look away from him the way he stared.

The Doctor smiled up at Rosé before gently sliding her panties down, flicking them to the side once he had them off. Then, he let his fingers trail back up the insides of her legs, tracing light patters on her warm skin before finally reaching the apex of her thighs. With another smile, he let his thumb trace down the delicate crease there, hissing out a breath of arousal as he felt her most feminine of areas. Rose felt her breath hitch as her head fell back onto the bed and her eyes drifted shut. A soft whimper came past her lips as lightly teased her. "D-Doctor..." she spoke in a pleading voice begging him to go further. She didn't have to say anything else. The Doctor spread her open gently with his fingers, before moving forward and pressing his lips to the topmost part of her fold. He pulled back and licked his lips, moaning at the sweet, beautiful taste of her. "Rose," he murmured in a breathy moan. Then, he moved again, pressing his tongue against her and giving her a soft, slow lick from her entrance to her little nub, moaning again at the delicious taste of her. She let out an audible gasp as she moaned breathlessly, "Doctor," his name rolled off her tongue in beautiful whisper as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She gripped the sheets beneath her and felt her toes curl. He was absolutely brilliant, she has never felt this amazing before. Another noise that was similar to a growl left his throat as she moaned, unable to control himself any longer with her making such amazing sounds. He pulled back from her, quickly removing his jacket and shirt, unceremoniously depositing them on the floor. Then he returned, flicking his tongue against her clit in rapid little bursts. She almost made a frustrated groan but instantly gasped and arched her back when his tongue touched her clit. "mmmmm," her moans became louder by the second, she was very close. The Doctor licked and sucked, before reaching a finger up and slowly sliding it into her entrance. The warm, wet feel of her clenched around his finger was almost too much to bear, and he gasped with arousal as he began to curl his finger inside her. Searching, he finally found the little spot that made human women go crazy, and started to push his finger against it. Her eyes flew open as Rose arched her back more, pushing into his hand. He was driving her mad and now her moans her practically screaming in pleasure as she reached her orgasm. "Ooooohhhh Doctor...I'm...so close!" she said in between breaths. He could feel her beginning to clench around him, and her juices were flowing ever more copiously into his mouth. As Rosé began to reach her climax, the Doctor kept up his ministrations, pumping furiously with his finger and flicking his tongue quickly over her clit. Rose squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure as her whole body tensed up. It took only seconds but she came and hard, his name escaped her lips in almost a soft but pleasurable whisper, "Oh Doctor..." Grinning, the Doctor pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and standing. He stretched before goin to lie down on the bed beside Rose, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Rose laid there catching her breath and giggled. "That was fun." she smirked.


End file.
